Let's Take A Rocketship To Space
" |image= Rocket design drawing board.jpg |caption=Ferb approves of changing the plan to positive. |band=Danny and the Jaytones |band2=Danny Jacob |album=''Phineas and Ferb'' |released=December 5, 2008 |genre=Swing |runtime=1:07 (episode) 1:03 (album) |before="Pinhead Pierre" |after="Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" |video= Episode version. Sondtrack version. }} " " is Swing musical number from "Out to Launch". It accompanies the montage depicting Phineas and Ferb trying to build a rocket-propelled spacecraft to visit a star bought for them by their dad and runs again later during the credits. Lyrics Let's take a rocket ship to space I hear it's a real swinging place There isn't much air, or gravity there The stars will make your heart race Let's take a rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship to space Let's take a saucer to the stars Look out moon, move over Mars The Martians all rock To Basie and Bach So bring your maracas and your jazz guitars Let's take a saucer to the stars (instrumental interlude) Let's take a rocket ship A crazy three-stage rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship to space! (during end credits) Let's take a rocket ship A crazy three-stage rocket ship Let's take a rocket ship to space! Voiceover: It's the final frontier, baby. NOTE: On the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack the post-interlude lyrics are slightly changed: Let's take a rocket A crazy kind of rocket Let's take a rocket ship to space! Voiceover: It's the final frontier, baby. Background information * One of the few songs where the soundtrack version is shorter than the broadcast. * The clips of failed rockets were from the Space Race in the late 1960s and 1970s. * On the whiteboard we can see the Tsiolkovsky rocket equation. * The lyrics for the album version is a lot different. For example when the singer said "Let's take a rocket ship" is shortened down to "Let's Take a Rocket"; and "A crazy three-stage rocket ship" is shortened down to "A Crazy kind of rocket". On the last line, "Let's take a rocket ship to space," the vocal still changes, but gets lower. Also, the tempo is a little faster then in the show. In addition, there is a brief horn blast after the first verse. Continuity *An instrumental version of this song is heard as music in the Superduper Mega Superstore in "Vanessassary Roughness" as well as in the Milo Murphy's Law ''episode "Missing Milo". *A solo jazz piano version of this is heard when Isabella walks into a bar in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Allusions *This song seems to be based on ''Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra. The songs are the same style, spoken lyrics, and they both have instrumental interludes. Both songs also feature lyrics about space travel, though Fly Me to the Moon is figurative, and is literal. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Bobby Gaylor BMI Work # 10174997, registered under the title Rocket Ship to Space. Listed on the soundtrack as Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space. See Also *"Out to Launch" *"Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" *List of songs de:Bau'n wir ein Raumfahrzeug pl:W kosmos polećmy pt-br:Vamos Voar Pro Espaço Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:L